bullied
by flower7052
Summary: Miku is bullied, len is a idiot (so is rin) and luka is in love! this is loosely based off a few miku songs but I drifted off track after a while because I didn't have the heart to kill miku! Yuri lukaXmiku (my first yuri and I wrote it in under a hour so I apologize for it being rubbish)


Turquoise hair fell into tearful eyes as the girl picked up her books and placed them back into her bag. Once again her thoughts raced around her head, colliding, screaming, crying and shouting; begging to be heard but as usual she shut them out. Slipping the last book in to her back she glanced back at the classroom and walked out into the quiet school hall. School had finished over an hour ago but there were certain people that she had tried, and failed, to avoid by staying in the classroom. "Miku! Miku!" Rin ran up to her in her usual oblivious manner "why weren't you at hockey club? We missed you!"

"um, well, I forgot about it and I had a lot of revision to catch up on so I thought I would stay in class a bit longer" Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Miku couldn't help but give a sad smile; Rin was always so happy, so naive , so energetic – why couldn't she be the same?

"We nearly lost the game! You're our best player Miku!"

"I know, I know but I was busy, I promise I'll be there next time, ok"

"I suppose so" Rin was cut off by her brother skidding around the corner into a locker "Len! Stop being an idiot! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Miku?"

"Sorry sis" Len stood up and brushed himself down "Kaito's waiting in the car, can't you hurry up? We've been waiting for ages"

"Fine!" Rin turned back to Miku and with a cheery smile said "Sorry, got to go, ice cream idiot is picking us up today and he doesn't understand the word 'patience'!" waving, the siblings turned and ran back down the corridor and into the evening sunlight. Adjusting her ponytails, Miku sighed and walked towards the school gates, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. "Hey!" keeping her head down, Miku quickened her pace "Hey you! We know you can hear us!" A arm reached out and blocked Miku's way, forcing her to look up at the people calling her "what do you want?" her words come out in a trembling whisper as she struggled to make eye contact with the boy towering over her. "What do we want? What do we want boys?" the other boys behind him sniggered and closed in around Miku. "first of all, we'll have your money"

"I don't have any"

She was cut off by a slap "don't think we're stupid – we know you have money, we saw your purse in your bag this morning"  
"but I – "

"Just hand it over or your pretty little face will get hurt again"

Reluctantly, Miku handed over her purse and watched as they tipped the money out and then shove it in their pockets. "Secondly, we want your phone and don't even think of lying to us this time!"

"I –"

"shut it!" the boys pulled her bag of her shoulder and emptied the contents onto the floor, picking out anything they liked the look of "finally, we just wanted to do this" laughter rose up from the crowd as he shoved Miku to the floor and punched her again and again.

Slipping into her room later that evening Miku locked the door behind her and drew the curtains – she wasn't going to let anyone see her like this. As she washed the blood from her face and let down her hair, a sharp knocking at the door caught her attention. At first she thought it was the boys come back to pester her some more but then she heard a soft voice "Miku! I know you're in! I've got something for you!" a quiet giggle followed and she realised it was Luka at the door. Walking over and opening the door a crack she whispered "what do you want?"

"I want to come in, I got you a present and I just know you'll love it! Please open the door"

"I'm sort of busy right now Luka"

"No you're not, you never are and anyway, Rin told me you did your homework at school"

"But I-" Miku was cut off by an impatient Luka pushing her way through and into the room. Miku pushed the door closed and locked it once again, making sure she never turned her face to Luka.

"Wow Miku, your flat is such a mess! I could help you tidy it if you wanted! Do you want me to help? I could" Luka paused a moment as she realised she had started on another of her rambles "I should shut up about the mess shouldn't I…."

Miku sighed and sat at her desk with her back to Luka. "Miku, why aren't you talking? Have I annoyed you? I suppose I'll give you the gift and then go then" Luka stood and walked over to Miku. Just as she was shoving a box of chocolates into her hands she froze. "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing, I fell over"

"What, and landed just on your face? Get real, hey that looks like a finger mark" Luka brushed Miku's cheek with one finger, making her jump slightly

"Luka, I told you I'm fine" Miku slapped Luka's hand away and glared down at the floor

"You're not fine Miku! Why won't you just admit it! Your always pushi8ng me away lately! Who's doing this to you?"

"No one"

"oh, so you punch yourself in the face now"

"Shut up!" Miku shoved Luka backwards, harder than she meant to and the pink haired girl tumbled off balance and into a bookcase behind her. Promptly bursting into tears, Miku collapsed into a little ball in front of her. "Hey, Miku? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" Miku glanced up through tear filled eyes to see the other girl kneeling over her "there is no need to be sorry, you've not done anything wrong"

"But I hurt you"

"It's not your fault; it didn't even really hurt much anyway"

Miku didn't look convinced as Luka started to stroke her hair. "It's ok Miku, it really is" Luka pulled the girl into a tight hug "I'll always be here for you – I love you Miku"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, you're my little diva and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" Both girls giggled as Luka planted a kiss on Miku's lips and then reached for the chocolates "want one?"

"Why not!"


End file.
